


Improper

by luvrvision



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Jumin discovers a new way to turn his girlfriend on.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Improper

"Fuck," Jumin muttered hotly under his breath. MC's eyes shot up from her paperback. Her husband was seated at the dining room table, his cheeks red with irritation as he read over some reports. He was not one to curse, so the sudden foul language was sharp in the still air of the penthouse.

Jumin felt his lover's eyes on him and looked over, chuckling softly at her reddened cheeks. Upon further inspection, he noticed her breathing was erratic and... was she clenching her pretty thighs together? He would have to investigate further.

"Sorry, my love... I'm a bit frustrated with some of the other departments. They're not exactly up to par, I suppose," Jumin explained. "Nothing to worry about."

"Could I help?" MC offered. Oh, his precious MC. She was always so eager to help him in any way she could.

"No, thank you. But, darling, why's your face all red?" Jumin tilted his head. He didn't fail to notice how she bit her lip before responding: a monumental indicator of her current state.

"I was just surprised, is all," MC lied. "Never heard that word come out of your mouth before."

"Mmm, the way you're rubbing your thighs together tells me you'd like to hear it again," Jumin remarked, his tone level save for a hint of amusement. MC gasped and averted her gaze, hoping her husband would return to whatever he was doing if he saw he succeeded in embarrassing her.

"MC, look at me when I speak to you."

No such luck.

MC slowly looked back up at him, setting her book facedown beside her on the lavish couch. His posture was picture perfect, as always, as his onyx eyes raked across her body. The solid grey tie MC had picked for him that day was loosened and his button up was disheveled, presumably from the rather... hot greeting he gave MC upon returning home from work.

"Come here, princess," he ordered. His voice was stern, and coupled with the knowing smirk on his lips, MC couldn't disobey if she wanted to. She ambled over to her husband and paused in front of him, her hands clasped behind her back and her gaze down.

Jumin patted his knee. MC lowered herself so that she was seated on his thigh, her knees gently resting against his other leg and her hands now sitting in her lap. She resisted the urge to squeeze her thighs together when he wrapped his arm around her middle. His hand came to a rest right above her waistline, his long fingers splaying over her center.

"Care to explain to me what got you all hot and bothered, princess?" he prompted, his breath fanning her neck as he spoke. He slowly brushed her hair aside before licking a stripe up her neck to the sweet spot below her ear. She squirmed as he kissed and nipped the spot.

"Well... you-" she cut herself off with a whimper, Jumin's other hand suddenly kneading her breast.

"Continue."

"You cursed," MC mumbled, unable to hold still as Jumin switched to her other breast.

"And?"

"And it turned me on."

"It turned you on?" Jumin leaned back, dropping his hand away from MC's chest. He raised his eyebrow, feigning disbelief. "Such inappropriate language turned you on, princess? Naughty girl. Are there any other foul words that would set such a fire in you I should know about?"

"W-Well, just about any of them used in the right context," MC admitted.

"Fuck," Jumin smirked. "I'll have to avoid them all now, won't I?"

"No-" MC protested, laying her head against his shoulder and wiggling her hips a bit.

"Go to the bedroom and undress for me, princess," Jumin demanded softly. MC slid off his lap and disappeared down the hall, nearly tripping in her excitement. He was bossy today. Bossy was good.

Her husband hadn't specified how undressed she should get, but she left just her bra on. He loved slipping behind her and unclasping the garment, only to immediately replace the cups with his strong hands and grope her. She had just barely finished slipping her panties off when Jumin opened the door. His eyes raked over her body appreciatively as he approached.

Jumin gripped MC's hips and pulled her flush against him, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She grinded against him, whining into his mouth as the bulge in his slacks created the most delicious pressure on her clit.

"Shit, princess," Jumin groaned. "You know exactly how to get me going, hmm? Get on your knees." His slender fingers tangled themselves into her hair, but he allowed her to lower herself at her own pace. He didn't want to hurt her, but he enjoyed the sense of control it gave him. Besides, all he simply had to do was command her to do something and she would without a second thought.

While MC was busy freeing his erection from his pants, Jumin unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. He tossed his tie on the nightstand, a preemptive measure should he need a restraint later. MC placed a soft kiss on his tip, practically salivating at the way he twitched in her hand. She looked up at him, patiently waiting for his command.

"Such a good girl for me," Jumin praised, tilting MC's chin up to smile admiringly down at her. "Go ahead, princess."

MC wasted no time in getting to work, licking and sucking in ways that made Jumin see stars. She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head, careful not to pop all the way off until she was ready to tease him. Jumin watched, eyes blown with lust as his precious MC took him down her throat. It took all his self control not to fuck her face.

"Fuck," Jumin moaned, the grip on her hair tightening a fraction. She moaned at his voice, sending exquisite vibrations through Jumin's cock. He tilted his head back, his eyes fluttering closed. "Did you like that, angel? Shit."

Finally, MC reached down to give herself the much needed friction she desired, ignoring the voice in the back of her head reminding her that she wasn't supposed to touch without her husband's permission. Another moan vibrated Jumin's cock, and he opened his eyes to see what caused yet another beautiful noise.

Without a word, Jumin tugged on MC's hair once. She understood instantly, popping off his dick and looking up at him. Her hand was still between her legs, her hips rolling unabashedly to pleasure herself. Jumin released her hair and pulled her to her feet, turning her so her back was to his chest and her chest was against the wall. He also snatched the tie off the nightstand.

"Naughty girl. You were doing so well for me. You know better than to please yourself without my explicit permission," Jumin breathed into her ear as he bound her wrists together behind her back. The tips of his fingers ghosted along her collarbones and down her back to the clasp of her bra. In one swift motion, his deft fingers had unhooked the garment and he slid it off of her, dropping it behind him as his hands replaced the cups. He stepped out of his pants and briefs and kicked them away before pressing himself against MC.

"Fuck, your breasts are so perfect, MC," he complimented, pinching MC's sensitive nipples so that she keened for him. Jumin nudged her legs apart with his knee, slipping his cock between her folds to tease her clit. He tilted MC's head to the side and bit into her neck, thrusting against her but not entering her just yet. He wanted her to come apart for him.

"P-Please, Jumin," MC panted, grinding her hips back against him. He ignored her, continuing his work on her breasts and neck while she whined. One hand pressed against her back, forcing her to arch herself back against him and brace herself against the wall with her own arms.

Once he was satisfied with her positioning, Jumin slowly sank his dick into her, basking in the wanton wails she released. He stilled, leaning over her to catch her in a fiery kiss. His tongue licked over her lips, but, in a meager protest against his stillness, MC didn't open her mouth. Growling against her, Jumin gave one sharp thrust to force her to part her lips for him. A satisfied grin tugged at his lips as his tongue invaded her mouth, pushing in and out in the way he knew she loved.

"Jumin, please, please," she begged as he moved away from her mouth back to his neck. He didn't answer for a moment, opting to instead leave pretty marks all over her soft skin that even the best concealer would struggle to mask.

"Please what?" he finally acknowledged her cries, trailing a finger down her stomach to rub her clit. A strangled cry tore from her throat at the stimulation and she tried to desperately grind on his cock, but his other hand gripped her hips too firmly for her to move.

"Fuck me, please, Jumin! I need it," MC cried.

Jumin moved so he was right beside her ear and growled a rough, "Fuck yes," before setting a rough pace. His hips collided with hers with every harsh thrust, the slight pain only heightening MC's pleasure. Curses MC never thought she would hear from her husband poured from his lips, along with countless praises.

Jumin tilted his hips just a bit and continued his punishing pace. The readjustment allowed his cock to hit MC's g-spot head-on, and her cried escalated in volume and frequency.

"How do you like that, princess? Shit, you feel so good around my cock," Jumin growled into MC's ear. He grinned a bit when she clenched around him. She really did enjoy it when he cursed. Naturally, he continued.

"Fuck," he spat with a particularly hard thrust. He could feel himself getting closer, his pace becoming sporadic. "Are you close, princess?"

MC couldn't answer even if she wanted to. Everything around her - from the angle to Jumin's foul language - was becoming too much to handle. The best warning MC could offer was a high pitched keen as she came undone around Jumin's cock. Her orgasm triggered his own: Jumin was unable to hold back once she began to clench and milk his cock.

He guided both of them through their highs, gradually slowing his pace until he was still inside her. The room was quiet apart from their pants, and Jumin carefully slid out, watching his cum drip down MC's thigh with no shame.

"Are you ok, my love?" Jumin broke the silence as he turned MC around to face him. She had a serene expression on her face as she gave an affirmative hum. Jumin chuckled softly, leading her to their bed and telling her to lay down. MC snuggled into Jumin's pillow, inhaling the lingering scent of his cologne as Jumin walked into the bathroom. He returned moments later with a warm rag and a glass of water. 

"Here you go, angel," Jumin said as he handed MC the water and also grabbed the bottle of Aleve from the nightstand. "I apologize for being so rough. You will probably need the pain relief. I must admit, though, that was quite a satisfying... scene."

MC took a swig of water and swallowed the pill, setting the glass on the stand. "Probably got to blow off some steam, huh? You cursed more tonight that you have your whole life." Jumin laughed and gently nudged MC's legs apart to wipe away the drying cum from her skin. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, and gazed lovingly at her for a moment before confiscating the rag.

"Would you like some cream for the hickeys I left on your neck?" Jumin called from the conjoined bathroom.

"No, thank you, darling," MC replied. Jumin returned once again, this time with one of MC's silk nightgowns. She sat up and raised her arms, allowing her husband to slip the fabric onto her body before flopping back down on the mattress. Jumin tugged a fresh pair of boxers on, then gently rolled his wife to her respective side of the bed. He sat up against the headboard, reaching into a drawer to retrieve a book.

"May I read for you, princess?"

"Of course," MC beamed as she curled up into Jumin's side. "But I can't promise I'll be awake for long."

"That's quite alright, my love," Jumin assured her. He wrapped an arm around her and began reading. MC let out a sigh of contentment, and Jumin's soothing voice lulled her to sleep within minutes. By the time he finished the next page, she was out like a light.

Jumin smiled in admiration for the angel beside him, then returned the book to the drawer and shut off the lamp. He slowly settled down beside his wife, and it wasn't long before sleep washed over him too.


End file.
